lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Wiki Guidelines
The Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki offers community members the options to edit article content, as well as post their own opinions and comments throughout the wiki. However, with all of this, we ask members to follow these guidelines: General * According to Fandom's Term of Use, you are not allowed to be editors on the wiki if you are under the age of 13 (16 in the EEA, not including the UK). Any member discovered to be violating this will be blocked on the wiki until they are of age. If you find someone who is under the mentioned age, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * Be polite to other community members and maintain a civil behavior. Remember that everyone is a real person and has their own opinions. In doing so, we ask you to refrain from arguing and using any form of harassment to undermine another community member. Any form of discrimination (race, gender, age, sexual orientation, etc.) is not tolerated on the Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki and will result in a block (duration will be determined on severity). Any sexually explicit content posted on the wiki will not be tolerated. The content will be removed and an indefinite block will be issued. * As a Roblox-based wiki, we also follow Roblox's Terms of Service. The Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki does not have any set filters to detect use of vulgarity, but use of profanity is not allowed. If you cannot say it in Roblox, do not say it on the wiki. * When you create an account on Fandom, you represent you. You are responsible to your account and anything that happens to it, regardless of whether you were using the account or someone else used it. If your account is blocked on this wiki, you may not create alternative account, or a sockpuppet, to evade your block. A block with an indefinite expiry time will be issued to the sockpuppet account and an extension may be added to the main account. In case of a misunderstanding, you may testify your block to an administrator, who will discuss with other admins to determine if the block was a mistake. * Contribute to this wiki in good faith. You will have a good reputation with the wiki staff by doing so. Contributing in bad faith will not be allowed on this wiki. Contributions of bad faith include but is not limited to: vandalism, spamming, trolling, removing needed content, and fabricating false information about other members. Note: Not all of our guidelines will be posted in this help page. These undefined rules are enforced when it appears that common sense is not being used. Articles When adding content to an article, add anything that is relevant and useful, and most importantly, readable. Visitors should be able to easily understand the article content. The content in the articles should be accurate to the genuine Lumber Tycoon 2. No information of unreleased items is to be released on the wiki. Before submitting any changes to an article, make sure your edit is: * Factual: All content on this Wiki should be factual; that is, concerned with actuality, as opposed to what is theorized or believed. Please refrain from adding theories, opinions, and other kinds of non-factual information. However, if such theories/non-factual information provide truthful or logical thinking regarding the topic, feel free to include it. * Verifiable: Most, if not all, content from this Wiki should be verifiable. This means that the reader should be able to confirm if the content is true, accurate, and justified, should doubts arise. * Relevant: Articles must contain information closely related to the topic in question, without digressing or going on tangents. * Neutral POV: Situations must be discussed in a disinterested tone, giving no bias or preferences and avoiding giving unimportant issues undue weight. Avoid the use of imperative form and second person (you) when writing/editing articles. * Language: Avoid the use of slang and conversational or casual undertones. Language used must be clear and unambiguous. * Unique: Information on a page should not be repeated. (A common example of repeating information would be providing descriptions the article's subject matter when an image already displays all the information being written. If an image does not directly state the appearance of an object, it would be generally acceptable to write such details.) The Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki tries to present a good amount of content for each article. We provide standards for each article to contain an infobox (some pages will have exceptions), at least two paragraphs worth of content (each paragraph should be at least five sentences long) Article Comments The Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki encourages community members to share their own thoughts and opinions. One place this can be done is within article comments. We do ask from community members to post comments relating to the topic of the article (for example, comments in the Phantom Wood article should be related to phantom wood). We also ask members to refrain from posting any trades or unrelated or pointless comments such "First", "Second", or what could be seen as randomly inserted characters. Such comments will be removed. Discussions A few years ago, Fandom created Discussions as a new central location for discussion about a topic on the wiki or any related to wiki's topic to replace the Forum feature. The Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki encourages the user of the Discussions rather than using Forums and will begin closing and removing old Forum content. Members who create new Forum threads will be notified to use Discussions for posting, where their Forum thread will be closed and removed 24 hours after being notified. Discussions has a lot features to help posts stick out and stay organized. We expect users to use the correct category when creating a new post. You can change the post category where stated "Posting in Lumber Tycoon 2 Wiki:". Discussion posts using the wrong filter category will be deleted. Violations If you see a concern regarding another user who may be drastically violating these rules, please contact one of the Wiki Staff. Administrators may deal with violations on a case-by-case basis and use their own judgement given the circumstances of the incident.